A Captain and her Doctor
by ruffalobaby123
Summary: After losing her late love and swearing off of loving anyone else can the financier of Captain Amelia's next voyage change her mind with his bumbling ways
1. The worst day

**The worst day**

**This fanfic was inspired by amiss assumptions and alternate endings by Kitty M Smith. I thought it was an amazing fic and wanted to do my own spin of how I think Amelia grew to be the captain she was and the scenes between Amelia and Delbert that we don't get to see in the movie. This fic will take place around the voyage and after the voyage, with little scenes from Amelia and Delbert's past.**

**Ive added a tiny bit more to the story. The chapter is pretty much the same I just changed a bit of some of the sentences.**

After a month of sailing, taking cargo from montressor space port to her birth planet, she was finally home, in the place she wanted to be the most, where she could let go and relax. As Amelia stood on the balcony staring up into the etherium a gentle breeze lightly blew her short auburn locks knocking them into her partners face, which was currently resting in the crook of her neck, causing him to chuckle. The feeling of his hot breath on her cool neck and his strong arms securely around her waist made her feel safe, as if nothing could hurt her. The moment, like most moments with him, was perfect. " I love you Amy. I missed you" Christopher whispered in her ear, gently kissing her neck, sending shivers up her spine. Amelia turned in his arms and kissed him, "I love you too" she whispered against his lips as they kissed. A smile forming on both of their faces, the kiss soon turning passionate. As he backed her up against the railing of their balcony, they were too consumed in the bliss and the feel of each other's soft lips that they weren't ready for what was about to occur.

A loud bang against their front door startled the couple. Cautiously, they made their way back inside with the banging growing stronger and more aggressive. "Hide in the pantry, stay quiet and don't come out until I get you" Chris said, holding Amelia by her shoulders, his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him. "No… I won't leave you, please don't make me". Amelia grabbed his arm pulling him back, her eyes searching his, desperate to let her stay with him.

Christopher leaned his forehead against hers, the banging on the door so hard now that it won't be long until they've broken in, his hands lightly traced her cheeks wiping her tears away "please Amy, this is all my fault. I owe these people a lot of money and if they see you, then you'll be dragged into this mess. Let me fix this. For us. Everything is going to be fine. I promise you". With that Amelia kissed his lips one more time and turned, glancing over shoulder to see him watch her leave.

As soon as she shut the pantry door, the door to the apartment broke, resulting in ten men walking into the flat. At first the voices were calm. Then suddenly all hell broke loose. She could hear all their belongings being destroyed, shouts erupting from voices she never knew and grunts from someone being punched. As she bit her cheeks to refrain from making any noise, tears softly rolled down her cheeks causing herself to become angry at the drips cascading down. Her training as a captain told her to keep her feelings in check, but she found it remarkably hard ever since she met Christopher. Now she had no idea if he was dead or alive and didn't care about the foreign liquid staining her face.

She wondered why he owed people money. The both of them having good jobs; him a successful astrophysicist planning routes for voyages for the navy, and her the best female captain. A gunshot broke her out of a daze. She covered her mouth for fear of being found, desperate to keep her promise.

More gunshots rang out through her apartment. Soon everything went quiet. The silence more deafening than the gunshots were. She sat and waited for Christopher to come and get her. She didn't know how long she waited but if everything was fine, he would've come and gotten her already.

Slowly Amelia stood up, her limbs protesting from their tense position cramped in a corner. Quietly she turned the doorknob, looking out into the hallway. All their belonging lay strewn across the floor, broken glass littering the carpet cutting into her bare feet. That was the least of her concerns.

As she turned the corner into the living room, she noticed a body on the floor. Relief flooded her as she did not recognise the person. The further she progressed through the apartment the more unknown bodies lay on the ground, their blood staining her white carpet. As she moved into her bedroom, she noticed all her jewellery gone and their cupboards ransacked. A coughing alerted her. She turned around and fell to her knees, sobs wracking through her body. She crawled over and pulled Christopher's body into her lap. His throat had been cut; blood glistened on her hand as she frantically tried to stop the bleeding. All she could think about was how it was too soon. The only man she had ever loved, lay dying in her arms. She felt him pull one of her hands away from his neck. Confusion filtered through her eyes. He pressed something into her palm.

"I love you more than anything in this world. I am so proud of everything you've done. Carry on being the infamous captain Amelia". When she looked down into her hand an engagement ring covered in blood lay there. As she looked back into his eyes, she noticed they were empty. The colour drained from his face as his arms limp.

At first, she sat there in silence not knowing what to do. Shed clutched his body tight to her chest. Sobs burst from her. She screamed, she screamed for the love she lost and the loss of the future she had envisioned for them to have. No children, the perfect blend of the two of them would be running around. Their laughter would never reach her ears. She would never hear his voice again, feel his touch, feel his love. She now knew what it felt like to die and agreed she would never feel that way again. She vowed clutching Christopher's body, that she would never love again, her crew would fear her, so that no more loss could hurt her. The only people she would let near her heart would be her sister and her first mate. Nothing was going to make her feel like this ever again.

**If you liked it, it would be amazing if you could leave a review, letting me know what you would like to see happen. **


	2. The Voyage

**The voyage**

2 years later…

Amelia wandered across the deck of the currently empty boat enjoying the tranquillity before the crew was to arrive for the voyage. This voyage would go down in history. The first ever trip to treasure planet, and to make things even better it was captained by a woman, making even more history. In all truth she never wanted to take this trip. Call it intuition but Amelia had an uneasy feeling agreeing to take on this voyage but the excitement on her first mates face and a couple of drinks down the pub caused her to agree.

Everything on the RLS Legacy had to be perfect, anything below would not suffice. Amelia's reputation was very important to her. She is the best female captain and one of the top captains in the current ranking.

Arrow walked up to her and smiled passing her a cup of coffee. "this voyage is going to go down in history you know. Imagine we are going to find treasure planet. I can't think of a greater honour than to be on this trip".

"Arrow, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to go wrong. This crew is simply untrustworthy. I was looking over their profiles and the only way to describe the is as a ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots. I need this to go well and I cannot see it going our way" Amelia took a long sip of coffee enjoying the burn of it, needing the energy after a night of restless sleep.

"Amelia. Everything will be fine, wait and see. This crew looks like they need to be whipped into shape. If anyone can do it, it will be you. You need a little faith". Arrow put a comforting hand on her shoulder and left in order to finish making sure everything was ready on the legacy.

"Not long now" Amelia whispered to herself, sighing. She gently twirled the ring she wore on a chain wondering if Christopher would be proud of her, if he would've thought this was a good idea. Knowing him, he probably would have planned her journey and made her go. At least with him planning her journey she would have felt safer. The financer is an established astrophysicist and insisted on planning the journey.

As she finished her coffee, she finished her rounds, swiping a finger along one of the rails and inspecting her white glove for any trace of dust. As usual it was pristine. Slowly she made her way back to her stateroom until the crew was to arrive.

Soon the time came for Amelia to emerge from her stateroom. In order to show dominance, she stood, eyes glaring.  
"listen up everyone. There will be no brawling, tomfoolery on insubordination on my ship, anyone caught doing so will be sent to the brig. Do I make myself clear? You do not want to get in my bad side, or I will make the duration of this voyage miserable for you"

With that being said everyone stood up straight as an "aye captain" rang out across the deck. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that the financer, Dr Doppler, was running late. At least this gave her a chance to check the crows nest and the sails.

"everyone to your stations, we launch soon" with that Amelia left.

She made quick work of the ropes, scaling them like it was the easiest thing in the world. As she stood in the crow's nest, she spotted a young human boy and someone else making their way towards the gangway. It was impossible to tell the latter persons species as he was dressed in the most ridiculous yellow space suit.

"If this is the financer, he is in for a big shock as to what spacing is actually like" she mumbled to herself. With her sensitive hearing she heard Dr Doppler mistake Mr Arrow for the captain. How stereotypical, thinking that Arrow was the captain. In order to impress him and prove him wrong Amelia grabbed a rope and swung down doing a flip and landed right in front of Doppler.

"Mr Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual, its spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

Arrow chuckled at Amelia's comment "you flatter me, Captain"

With that Amelia glanced at her financer, to see a Canid man a few years older than her and if she dares say so, with the most wonderful eyes she had ever seen. Quickly erasing that thought from her mind she did what she did best, and that was to show that she was the dominant person.

"Ah Dr Doppler, I presume? Hello! Can you hear me?" despite hearing him respond, she was enjoying annoying him too much.

"if I may, doctor this works so much better when it's right way up and plugged in. lovely there you go" enjoying seeing him squirm, Amelia had a slight smirk on her face. This might be a fun voyage after all, she thought to herself.

After introducing herself and Mr Arrow Doppler started to introduce himself and his younger companion.

"Ahem I don't mean to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins? Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure" realising what he was about to say next Amelia quickly grabbed his mouth, shutting it, bringing his face close to hers.

"Doctor please! I'd like a word with you in my stateroom"

After addressing the issue in her stateroom and allocating the job roles to her two new crew members it was time for the launch. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Arrow and Dr Doppler approaching.

"Mr Zoff engage artificial gravity. South by southwest Mr Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0. Full speed, Mr Arrow, if you please. Take her away. Brace yourself doctor"

Before Delbert even had time to mimic her the launch started throwing him backwards against a beam. Shaking it off and walking towards the edge of the boat Delbert looked over the side only to be greeted by a pod of Orcus Galacticus. He had never seen one before and sure wasn't going to miss an opportunity taking a picture of one.

"uh doctor, I'd stand clear…" before she could warn him of the blow whole that spews mucus, the Orcus Galacticus sprayed the good doctor covering him entirely and ruining his new suit. She chuckled over the situation; a fond smile spread over Amelia's face. Maybe this voyage won't be too bad with this doctor to entertain her she thought to herself.

**Sorry for such a late update, life has been crazy with work and uni. Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review it means so much to know people are enjoying my story.**


	3. Getting to know you

**Getting to know you**

Delbert Doppler was a curious creature, a kind and bumbling man who struggled immensely with spacing. Never had she seen a beginner sailor struggle as much as much as this man did. It was a rather amusing spectacle to watch. It almost reminded Amelia of a baby dear taking its first steps.

He was her current tease of the crew but for the first time there was no malice behind it. Amelia's teasing with the doctor was far from abusive and could be classed under the flirtatious type when the two were alone during meetings or doing a check of the ship.

She enjoyed the way he blushed and mumbled trying to form a sentence after a particularly obvious flirt. It felt good to capture a man's attention when she wanted him to. It made her come alive again when she noticed him glancing across the room at her and looking away and blushing when she caught him.

Currently the good doctor was trying to plan a new route due to a freak meteor shower blocking their planned route. This would result in docking a day later than expected and there was nothing Amelia hated more than being late.

The doctor looked rather peaceful admiring the stars. His eyes, that Amelia had secretly grown to love, were alive with wonderment for the stars. It was a look that she didn't see very often and was refreshing. Amelia quietly made her way over to him.

"Hello doctor, is everything okay with the new route?" Delbert jumped in fright at Amelia's outburst, not having heard her sneak up on him. A small smirk appeared on her face making Delbert's heart skip a beat.

"ah hello Captain, well erm, the meteors are moving in a rather strange way. The movements are rather erotic." He stopped talking and thought for a second on what he just said, blushed brightly "erratic, I meant erratic. I tend to have a slip ups around women, especially intimidating, attractive ones and you happen to be one of those and…"

"doctor Doppler stop talking before you give yourself a heart attack. Do you know you mumble when you get stressed out?" a grim emerged over her face chuckling lightly at the doctor's sexual comment.

"I apologise Captain, I can assure you it won't happen again, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" his hands began to grab at his collar, obviously a nervous habit he's developed since a young age, Amelia thought.

"it's completely fine doctor. There isn't much entertainment on this ship. We all make mistakes even if they are Freudian. Never thought of space to be an erotic thing though." The pink on Delbert's cheeks grew to bright red and his mouth went dry. " then again strange things happen in the etherium. Wouldn't be the first-time erotic things have happened to me out here". Smirking to herself over the state she had put the doctor in, Amelia glanced over to look at him one more time to see him standing there in the exact same position she left him in. His mouth wide open in shock, staring at nothing. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Doctor, I actually came out to also see if you would join me for a cup of tea. Would you like to accompany me or are you busy?" she hoped he would be busy but at the same time also hoped he had time for her. It would be nice to get to know the doctor, get a better judge of him, so she can decide if she would want to pursue something. It was blatantly obvious the doctor had a thing for her.

"I would love to captain. Is it alright If I meet you in 10 minutes I have some lose ends I would like to quickly tie up?" Amelia smiled and nodded at the Doctor. Suddenly Delbert froze and thought about what she said as she first started to walk away. Surely the captain was not insinuating an erotic encounter in her stateroom. Not that he would mind though.

The further she walked away from Delbert the lower her heart sank. All she could wonder was if she was doing the right thing. After all, she promised Christopher she would never love again and that included flirting with her financer. Amelia held the necklace in her palm.

"what should I do?" she whispered to herself looking out into the stars. The sound of approaching footsteps brought her out of her thoughts.

"is everything alright Amelia you seem distant?" Arrow said as he leaned against the edge of the ship looking at the girl he helped raise.

"with all respects Mr Arrow, my feelings are not to be discussed on this ship. Meet me in my stateroom for dinner and I will elaborate my concerns" with that Amelia turned and swiftly walked away.

"that girl never seems to catch a break" Arrow sighed to himself, pushing off the side he resumed his duties.

10 minutes later a soft knock disturbed her from her reverie about if this was a good idea. _Come on Amelia old girl. It's just a cup of tea that you invited him to. Nothing to worry about._

Quickly smoothing her hair down in the mirror, she opened the door revealing a nervous looking doctor.

" nice of you to join me Doctor. Can I interest you in a cup of tea?" Amelia said as she walked over to the bar and produced a cup and saucer.

"is there any coffee. If not, tea is fine. I wouldn't want to be burden." Delbert said looking sheepish. Amelia wasn't a big coffee drinker but drank quite a few cups on stressful or long voyages such as this one so had to plenty to share.

"of course, it is doctor. Milk sugar?". The kettle whistled as the water heated up.

" no. Black is fine thank you." A comfortable silence filled the air as Amelia made their drinks. She walked over towards her desk and sat down in her chair, gesturing to the seat available in front of the desk.

"I've asked you here today to ask you about the new course. I understand if we continue on our new course this area of the etherium is known for its unstable stars, but we cannot go through the meteor shower." Amelia was thinking of all the possible routes they could do and all the downsides to them all. If they were to go through there was a chance of an exploding star. But it was slim and hopefully the ship could sail past fast enough. But it was risky. If they waited for the meteor shower to pass it could result in a heavy delay and the possibility of running out of petrol and having to dock at the nearest planet, which was bad as then they would attract publicity and that was the last thing they wanted.

"I agree. I think our best bet is going through this part of the galaxy. It's risky but we should make it back on time of course the decision is up to you captain." Delbert twiddled his thumbs in anticipation. They were in a catch 22. But with this route there was a chance nothing would go wrong.

"I must admit I was thinking of that exact same thing. I don't want news reporters discovering what we are doing and that would happen if we have to dock and get fuel due to sitting around and waiting for the meteors to pass. Your advice was very helpful thankyou doctor. You're one of the best astrophysicists I know, and I've worked with a lot. If you don't mind me asking what got you into the stars?" This was Amelia's opportunity to get to know the doctor a little bit better without half the crew listening into the conversation.

Delbert softly smiled. "My stepfather used to teach astrology at the local university. He bought me my first telescope when I was 5 and taught me all the constellations. We would sit up together half the night looking for a comet. When my sister was born, we didn't really have much time together after that, but he always made sure to bring me back things from work that were to do with whatever was interesting me at that moment. One day he took me to an observatory and told me about being an astrophysicist and I fell in love and knew what I wanted to do. See people come and people go but stars, they're always there. They hardly change. Sorry that got a bit deeper than I expected" Delbert chuckled. Amelia sighed softly, sharing the same sentiment about the stars. She had had a great deal of people come and go from her life, but the stars were a constant growing up, relaxing her when her father got particularly bad.

"It is very true though. There is something strangely calming about the stars and space. I guess that's why I like being in space so much. Ahem. Anyway, thank you for your advice doctor if you don't mind, I'm expecting Arrow shortly and must get things sorted for his arrival. Your company was greatly appreciated. Oh, and doctor sorry if you were expecting an erotic encounter" Amelia chuckled out, joking trying to lighten the mood that they had put themselves in. Delbert just opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head laughing at her antics.

At precisely 6pm a sharp knock disturbed her attention from the maps she was looking at. Mr Arrow was never late.

"whiskey?" Amelia asked her large friend as he made his way inside knowing that if she was to confide in Arrow with her feelings then she would need the help of the smooth burning liquid.

Seeing his curt nod Amelia made her way across her stateroom and poured two large glasses and made her way back sitting in her huge chair and took a sip, relishing in the taste of the alcohol.

"I don't know what to do Samuel, I really don't. Is it bad if I wanted to move on from Christopher and see if something could begin with the Doctor? I love Christopher and I always will, but I don't want to be alone. But then in this industry it is hard to find romance and stay in a relationship. Maybe I should just stay single. Besides I've only known the doctor for two months, it's not like I know him well. But it's not very often you find a man that's such a gentleman and appreciates the stars like I do. Christopher never loved the stars like I do, and the Doctor does. "

After saying all this Amelia went to take another sip of her drink noticing that during her outburst, she had drained the glass. As she made her way back from making herself another drink at the bar in her stateroom, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

" Have no regrets Amelia. As you and I both know life is too short to have regrets, especially in this industry. If Christopher was still alive, he would tell you to go for it and enjoy yourself. We only live once Mia. Don't stay miserable forever, you need to learn to enjoy life."

"You soppy old git" Amelia chuckled to herself. "Do you really think it's the right thing to do?"

"Mia, I can't tell you what the correct choice to make is, but I will tell you this. You are young and have a bright future ahead of you. How you choose to seize that is up to you. I had to make some tough decisions when it came to being with my wife and I regret nothing. Now come on, we should get back on deck before the crew wonder where we are."

As they went to leave the stateroom a deafening boom filled the silence of the etherium throwing them off their feet.

**Sorry for the huge delay on getting this chapter out. Its been a pretty hectic summer for me with working loads in order to save money for uni. As my last year is about to start chapters might be slow to upload but bear with. I'm going to try and do a bunch before classes start and release them gradually. If you like my story, please review so I know if people are enjoying it or not. Thanks guys xxxx**


	4. I need you

**I need you**

Amelia came running out onto the deck, trying to figure out what had just created a bang so large that It knocked her off her feet.

"What the devil?" Amelia scanned the crew until her eyes locked with the doctor. Fear was obvious in his eyes, which she was used to, but this fear was much different. This chilled her to the bone.

" The star Pelusa its gone supernova". Adrenaline coursed through her veins. Amelia was yet to lose someone on her ship, and she'd be damned if today was the day a spacers soul joined the stars that wasn't hers. How easy it would be to join her beloved Christopher. But as she looked at the doctor, she knew he was depending on her to get him and the crew to safety.

What happened next was a blur. She was so desperate to survive that time passed by so quickly. Not only did the star go supernova but it devolved into a black hole. Thanks to her good doctor they were unable to escape relatively unscathed. Euphoria spread through her body.

"Captain! That… oh, my goodness. That was… that was absolutely… that was the most" Delbert's stammering of obvious amazement that she had just managed to steer them all to safety was flattering. It was a good job Amelia had was good at hiding her emotions.

"Oh, tish-tosh. Actually, doctor your astronomical advice was most helpful". A pale blush spread over his cheeks, amazed that the captain actually had something nice to say about him without a trace of mockery in it.

" thankyou very much. I have a lot of help to offer anatomically… amanomonically… astronomically" Delbert slapped him self in annoyance. Getting tongue-tied around the captain was a frequent occurrence and was especially annoying when they seemed to occur as sexual slurs. He just couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful. He had never seen eyes like hers, like emeralds glistening in the light every time the light catches them at just the right angle. Don't even get him started on her hair, the way it blows in the wind entrances him. Who would've thought that a woman who once infuriated him beyond belief could have this effect on him?

Delbert had been in love once, or so he thought. His wife left him for another man three years ago. So, when he discovered he had feelings for the captain he was unsure as to whether he should do anything about it and due to his nervous disposition, he decided to not do anything about it.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines. All hands accounted for Mr Arrow? Mr Arrow?" Amelia's eyes scanned the crew not seeing the familiar face of the man she had known most of her life.

"I'm afraid Mr Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured" Scroop stated as he walked towards the captain, carrying the lost man's hat.

Grief filled Amelia's eyes as she looked upon the hat that once sat upon her father figures head. All she wanted to do was crumble then and there in front of the crew. But she knew if she wanted this crew to carry on obeying her, especially now Arrow was gone, she would have to put up a tough act.

"Mr Arrow was a…ahem. Fine spacer… finer than most of us could ever hope to be… but he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We Carry on." With that Amelia took the hat and walked away slowly to her office, tears clouding her vision.

She heard hurried footsteps behind her. If it was Mr Hawkins, she would lose it so she too, hurried her pace. She felt a hand grab her wrist and turned to look into the chocolate orbs of the Doctor.

"Please remove your hand doctor. I wish to be alone right now" Tears threatened to spill over, if she didn't get into her stateroom fast, he would see her cry and that wasn't something she wanted. Although him holding her through this tough time was something, she wanted dearly she knew they couldn't.

"Captain please, I just want to make sure okay. You shouldn't be alone right now. Its not healthy" Delbert saw the tears fill her eyes and knew she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer.

He slowly moved past her and opened the stateroom door for her and ushered her in.

Once Amelia set foot in there, she saw red. Rage filled her vision.

"This is all your fault. If you didn't find that treasure map and pick this disgusting, untrustworthy crew, Arrow would still be alive. His blood is on Mr Hawkins hands. Nothing you say or do will change that. He was one of the only things that I had keeping me sane doing this job and he's gone." With that Amelia picked up a picture of her and Arrow on her graduation day and flung it against the wall, screaming whilst she did so.

Amelia's knees buckled and she fell to the floor, Delbert running over and catching her just in time. He held her as she sobbed, knowing she didn't mean any of the words she just said.

"I'm sorry Doctor Doppler. I didn't mean it. Please accept my apology and forget what I said" Amelia said turning to face the doctor tears silently falling down.

"It's quite alright, Captain. Anger is to be exsexted... err… expected whilst going through grief" Delbert threw his head back and sighed. Having her pretty much in his lap was making him go crazy. He heard a soft chuckle and looked down to see her smiling, causing him to smile as well.

" If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Mr Arrow?" Amelia took a deep breath and looked down, unsure as to whether she thought she was able to tell the story.

"It was a long time ago. He was my fathers first mate and his best friend. I come from a long line of spacers, but they were all men. Women were supposed to do feminine jobs like sew or cook. My father wanted me to be a dancer. Anyway, Arrow has known me since I was a young kit and always had my back. I grew up playing pirates and captains with my brothers and loved the stars. My mother would read me spacing books when I went to bed, which infuriated my father. He would say that she was filling my head with manly thoughts, thoughts that would corrupt a young lady. As I grew up, I knew I wanted to be a captain. Arrow warned me saying that I had a choice. I could either stay and carry on being a member of my family or I could go and live my dream. He said he would support me either was as he knew if I left to be a spacer my father would disown me. I made my choice. My father was furious when I got accepted into the interstellar academy and went to hit me. Arrow caught his hand and saved me. He took me away from that house that day and left behind his friendship with my father. Arrow may have lost a friendship, but he gained a daughter." Amelia finished her story soft sobs wracking her body.

Delbert held her delicate frame close to him. He was furious at the life Amelia had grown up in, distraught that she had known so much pain at a young life. He couldn't imagine not having the supportive family that he has today. The family that helped shape him and fund him enabling him to complete his dreams.

Amelia rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating, feeling strangely comforted by it hearing the steady thump, knowing that Delbert was alive and well. Who knows how long they spent on the floor in each other's arms.

"I'm terribly sorry captain but I have a cramp" Delbert chuckled. Amelia quickly got up and moved towards the window and brushed some glass off from the window that smashed. She took a seat and looked out to the etherium, bringing a knee up to her chest.

"Amelia. When we're alone, please, call me Amelia." She said, turning around to see his reaction. A soft blush spread across his cheeks and a soft smile appeared.

"I think I can manage that. And please. Call me Delbert." A smirk appeared on her face. This was heading in a good direction. One Amelia wasn't sure if it was wise to pursue but knew she wanted to. Delbert knew that this conversation was over and now would be an appropriate time to leave Amelia

"Are you going to be alright on your own Amelia or would you like me to stay a little longer?" Delbert knew which one he wanted to do but didn't know if it would be a good idea. Surely a captain and a financer could not be together romantically, and with Amelia being a spacer could he handle having her leave for so long for her missions. Another matter to consider was that on the days that she may be home he might not be there as he may be on another planet giving a lecture. It just couldn't work out between them unless both were serious. _You're being foolish Delbert. She probably wouldn't want to be with you anyway,_ he thought to himself.

" I think I will be alright now Delbert. Thank you for sitting with me. It was greatly appreciated. I needed a friend." Amelia walked over to Delbert and lightly pressed her nose to his, which was known to be a sign of affection among their species.

Delbert stammered, blushed and then smiled. With that Delbert took his leave, chuckling softly at what had just occurred, amazed that this stunning felinad had shown some interest in him.

**Thanks for reading guys. A slightly bigger chapter than what I normally write and I know Amelia seems overly soft this chapter and that her back story seems a bit rushed. I imagine her being quite vulnerable to losing Arrow despite her strong façade. I will be doing flashback scenes later on to do with her earlier years so that people can see how I interpret her background to be. I don't know how far after the treasure planet voyage I should go so if you guys have a preference please let me know. Please leave a review so that I know if people are enjoying my story**


	5. Mutiny

**Mutiny**

Later on, that evening Delbert was still thinking about the time he spent earlier with the Captain in her stateroom which brought him to the startling realisation that he was falling for her. And boy was he falling fast. How he felt now was so different from how he felt when he was with his previous wife Eleanor.

Delbert first met Eleanor when he started school. The older they got the closer they came to be. Over time it slowly became apparent to our doctor that Eleanor wanted to become more than the close friends they were, and while Delbert did not share the same level of love, he knew he couldn't lose her.

After dating for two years the two got married and in Delbert's eyes everything was going great, but to Eleanor things weren't. To her Delbert was too focused on his job, and while the money coming in was nice, she could never understand his love for the stars.

One day after returning from work there was a note on the counter explaining that Eleanor had met someone and that she had filed for a divorce and left. Heartbroken, he shut himself away from the world and worked from home, only going out to go to the Benbow inn.

This journey was the longest time by far he had ever been away from home and it felt good to be away from the same walls closing in on him every day, driving him slowly insane. The etherium air felt good and being around the stars like this was nearly the best thing about this voyage.

When the voyage first started, they were the best thing but something else managed to outshine them and that was the captain. Her eyes were so green they sparkled like the brightest emeralds and her auburn locks danced like flames when the wind blew them. She simply entranced him whenever she entered the same room as him.

A curt knock on Delbert's door brought him out of his reverie. When Delbert opened the door, he happened to see the occupant of his thoughts on the other side.

"Doctor, I'd like to invite you to dinner in my stateroom tonight. The company would be very much appreciated." Amelia met his eyes and he knew he couldn't say no to them.

"Of course, dinner sounds sexulent ah erm. I mean excellent. I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't come to dinner. I don't want to ruin things and mess up. God I'm useless"

Amelia reached out and touched Delbert's arm to snap him out of his ramblings. Amusement entered her eyes enjoying his embarrassment and the effect she had on him.

"Delbert, please, in the nicest way, shut up and just say yes. I quite happen to enjoy your company, slips and all. I find it to be rather entertaining. I'll go and tell Mr Silver to bring two portions of dinner to my stateroom tonight. She you at 1900 hours doctor" And with that Amelia turned and left Delbert by himself with his mouth hanging open. Looking down at his watch he noticed that he still had another hour until dinner so decided to try and make himself more presentable.

After showering Delbert started to feel a little more comfortable with the possibility that he might be in the presence of the captain for a long time tonight. Taking a glance at his watch he noticed that it was time to go and meet his captain, and slowly his nerves started to bubble back up.

The walk to the stateroom was faster than he anticipated. Wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers he knocked on her door. Amelia opened her stateroom door, looking a little less formal than usual. Her royal blue jacket was hanging on the back of her chair, leaving her in white blouse that had a couple buttons undone at the top.

"On time Delbert, I must say that is a pleasant surprise normally you're almost always late. Please do come in" A chuckle escaped Amelia.

"Silver will be sending Mr Hawkins up with our food in a little bit". Amelia walked over to her desk gesturing for Delbert to sit on the chair on the other side. As he glanced around the room, he noticed that Amelia had cleaned up. You wouldn't be able to tell the ship had recently escaped a black hole if it wasn't for the shattered windows.

"Was there any particular reason you invited me for dinner Amelia. Not that I mind. Eating by one's self can be quite lonely and the company is greatly appreciated. But I do not understand why you chose me to dine with". Upon hearing this Amelia stood up crossed her arms and leant over her desk.

"To be perfectly honest Delbert, it was due to that exact sentiment you just said. Dining alone on this large ship is quite lonely. And I must say I'm finding myself getting rather fond of you Doctor". Whilst saying this Amelia and Delbert were slowly getting closer, their faces nearly touching.

"I thought I told you to call me Delbert" he said huskily, his voice hardly above a whisper. Delbert moved to touch a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her cheek, their eyes never leaving the other. Amelia lightly pressed into his hand a soft sigh leaving her lips.

Suddenly Jim burst through the stateroom door breaking the two of them from their trance. Snapping back to their respective sides of the table Amelia stood up.

"Bloody hell. What in the world is the matter with you? You don't just burst into the captains stateroom unannounced. You better have a damn good reason Mr Hawkins"

"Sorry Captain but the crew, they're pirates. It's a mutiny we need to leave". Panic was evident not only in the young mans voice but his eyes as well. Amelia strode over to her cabinet.

"pirates on my ship. I'll see they all hang. Doctor, familiar with these?" Amelia tossed Delbert a blaster and established rather quickly he wasn't resulting in the globe close to her head to turn into a smouldering mess. Rolling her eyes Amelia began to come up with an escape plan.

"Right. Listen to my closely because we will only have time for me to explain this once. I'm going to shoot a hole in this floor and we're going to run to the longboats and land on the planet. Ready. Let's go."

**Hey guys, again im really sorry for the delay. My third year of uni has been a mess with strikes ongoing and then so much coursework and now this virus. Please stay safe everyone and have a good day. Please review so I know people are reading and enjoying. Again be safe and be sensible.**


End file.
